1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot massagers and more particularly pertains to a new electro/mechanical foot massager for massaging a foot while maintaining the same at a pre-selected angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot massagers is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot massagers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art foot massagers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,962; U.S. Pat. Des. 351,659; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,602; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,838; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,620.
In these respects, the electro/mechanical foot massager according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of massaging a foot while maintaining the same at a pre-selected angle.